Flight from the Flock
by missCeilidh
Summary: Not really an apt title, but whatever. Basicly Max and Fang have disappered from the flock. They had a kid, then Fang died, and Max never went back. This is the story of their son, Will. Minor SAX and FAX.


**Disclaimer: ****I don't own. Not Maximum Ride, not West Virginia, and definitely not Star Wars, although that might be cool. **

**Anyway, this is what I think could happen in Max Ride. It's a bit of a streatch of the imagination, but it's not impossible. It's not what I want to happen, but I had to get it out of my head, cuz it's been bugging me for days, and won't go away. It's a bit sad, and I don't know if it'll become anything spectacular, but it's ok, I guess. This is for all you SAX fans out there. Minor FAX as well (she's sad that he's gone). **

**Willem's POV**

Hey, I'm Will, Will Ride, and I'm fourteen. Well, things are pretty normal here, I live in a subdivision in West Virginia, surrounded by loads of kids, dogs, and hogs (motorcycles). Just your average, everyday kind of place. Well, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I'm not ordinary in any way. I have wings. And I can use them. Yes, I, Will Ride can fly. So can my mom, although she never does. Like ever. Brings back too many painfull memories she says. I never met my father. Mom says that he died, then she clams up, and won't say anything else. Sam, my step-dad doesn't like hearing about him.

None of my step- brothers of step-sisters has wings, just me, but they are way to light for their size, and we all eat a lot. So they probably have hollow bones, and a super-fast metabolism, too. We really don't get along, so I try and spend as much time out of the house as possible. Which is where I'm going now.

"Hey feather brain! Where are you going? Off to see your little friends?" Mary shouted at me. "Out." I replied not looking up. I walked out of the house, past the play park, and down the hill to a grove of trees at the end of our street. As soon as I was out of sight, I took off my hoodie, and ran a few feet before I spread my wings, and down stroked powerfully. Soon I was up, hovering at a thousand feet, and I headed west at close to a hundred miles per hour.

I love flying. There's something wonderfull about being able to just lift off the ground. When ever I feel like it. I can go anywhere, do anything. I can literally become part of the night. I don't know how Mom could have given that up. That freedom.

Some time later, I landed in a cave somewhere in the Appellations. It had become a favorite haunt of mine recently. There was a flock of hawks that seemed to have accepted me as one of their own. Kind of like the family I never had. I mean, I've got my mom, but she's become so depressed that it's as if she can barely stand the sight of me any more. Sam never really liked me, he pretended to for a while, but lately, now that mom's stopped caring, he's downright nasty. Their kids are too. Sam really loves my mom, and I can tell she really loves him too. There's just no room for me in that equation. What can I do? There really isn't much, I've always been a loner, so recently I've just been retreating further and further into myself, and further and further away from everyone I've ever known. It's kind of sad, but I'm used to it.

"Hey." Said a voice. I looked up A girl was standing there. Quite a pretty girl at that, not that I spend to much time with girls. She had long strawberry-blond hair, and green-blue eyes. "Hey." I said, vaguely wondering why she hadn't turned and run at the sight of my wings, which were currently laying open on the cave floor. "I'm Ash." She said, sitting down next to me "Will." I said looking down into her eyes. They were gorgeous but definitely not normal, in any way. I thought upon looking closer, they were constantly changing, sort of. They were always sort of green-blue, but one minute they were grey-ish, the next more aquamarine. "You do know that you're staring, don't you Will?" "Um, your eyes, they're sort of changing. It's kind of weird." "Yah, I get that a lot. They're sort of mood indicators, like when I get angry, they go all ice blue, but when I'm sad, they're grey, and cloudy, and when I'm happy, they-" "Let me guess, they go all bright green-blue, and shiny." "Yes, how did you know?" "Let's just say that I can read some people like books. It's a gift." She laughed, and hit my arm. I took that as a good sign. "So what are you doing here, anyway?" she asked sometime later. I shrugged. "You don't talk much, do you?" I shook my head. She smiled, lighting up the whole cave. Unconsciously, I smiled too. "So, are you from around here?" she asked. I shook my head, and pointed to the east, where the sun was just beginning to rise, making the rest of the world blacker, somehow. "Nope, I live in West Virginia. I just come here sometimes to get away from my family." "Same here, well not the West Virginia part, but my family get to be a bit to much sometimes, also. I live with my mom, dad, and pretty much the entire flock, plus all their children, they're like my aunts and uncles and cousins. We're all bird-kids too, well not the adults, but you know what I mean. My dad's name is Iggy, and my mom's is Ella. Then there's Uncle Gazzy, and Auntie Danielle, but we call her Dani, Then Auntie Nudge, and Uncle Scott, And Finally Auntie Angel, and Her husband Uncle Paul. And then all their kids. They all have wings too. What about your family?" I looked at her sadly, and she nodded, as if understanding all the pain they brought me. Like she could have any idea. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." She said "No, it's ok," I said "Just Mom, Step dad, and step brothers and sisters. Only Mom has wings, but she never uses them. She never talks about my dad. Sam, my step father hates the mention of him. I'm not real close to any of them." "They hate you, don't they?" she asked quietly, putting an arm around my shoulder. Maybe she did understand better than I thought. There's no other way she could cut straight to the bone like that, otherwise. "Basically my mom's so depressed that she can't stand to look at me, and the steps are so jealous of my wings, that they make my world a living hell. The only way I can escape them, is by flying away, so that's why I come here." I replied.

"So, you're not going back, are you?" "Nope." "You could always come with me, you know, meet the flock, see if you want to stay?" "Thanks, but I think I'm better off alone." I said in all seriousness. She looked slightly sad, then her face brightened, and she started talking like Darth Vader from those Star Wars movies. "Come to the dark side Will, (we have cookies!)" I glanced at her suspiciously. My mom had made cookies once, the memory of them still haunted me to this day. "What kind?" I asked. She grinned. "Chocolate chip. My mom Ella, makes them from scratch, every day." "Ok, I'm sold." "I knew you would be. It's my other "special ability", I can sense other people's weaknesses." "Those had better be some good cookies." I growled, sending strong 'wring her neck' vibes her way. She grinned again, and took off, spreading her russet wings as she jumped off, and into the air. I followed her, my midnight black wings glinting in the early dawn light.


End file.
